The Girl Who Cried Wolf
by Chezika
Summary: The queen's quiet night of sleep is interrupted.


**Title:** The Girl Who Cried Wolf

**Sum:** The queen's quiet night of sleep is interrupted.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters/Pairings: **Elsa, Anna [Elsanna is you squint]

**Links:** None yet.

**Warnings:** uh… animal transformation?

* * *

_Pain._ That was all she felt right now. Every nerve ending in her body was on fire as she lay on her bed. Every muscle in her body flexed. Every neuron in her brain firing off that she was in so much pain—but yet, her system would not shut off to prevent her from experiencing this pain. No. It kept her conscious, aware—she felt everything.

Loud sobs, and cry wailing, broke forth from her mouth as her body continued to stay in agony. The sounds of her pain so loud, that a body rose from their bed somewhere down the hall.

Graceful as a snowflake, the snow queen, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, rose from her canopied bed and slipped her feet on to the cold floor. Carefully she stood, rushing to the door to her chambers, she grabbed one of her coats to cover her modesty, and swung open the door. She was pulling her arm through the last sleeve when she came to the door she wanted. Anna's door.

The crying was coming from inside. She could hear hurried feet coming from around the corner, and soon saw Kai and Gerda in their night-wear as well with lights to lead their way to the princess's room. "Queen Elsa… is all well?" The man, Kai, asked. Elsa laid her hand against the wood of her sister's door before a particularly loud cry was heard—causing Elsa to jump in surprise.

"I fear all is definitely not well, Kai." Elsa spoke as she quickly grasped the handle and moved to turn it. Frustratingly, she felt the handle stick: it was locked. "Anna!" She called out, jiggling the handle more, hearing only crying in response to her call. "Anna! Open the door!" She yelled through the wood. Still no response from the princess; Elsa felt Kai step up beside her and offer to get one of the knights to knock down the door.

"ELSA!" The queen and her two stewards heard the princess's scream from within the room; Elsa wasted no more time, she placed her hand against the wood and it froze instantly before Elsa pushed her body into it. The frozen wood shattered and the blonde queen found herself just inside her sister's room.

It was dark.

And from what she could see, there were no others in the room save the lump on the bed, which Elsa could see was her younger sister. "Anna?" She rushed to the bedside, and quickly sat there, reaching a hand out to her hurting sister.

_Crack. Crackle-snap-crack._

"Aw-haw…" Anna groaned out, Elsa felt Kai and Gerda step into the room; and the light Gerda held illuminated her sister. The queen gasped as she took in the weird angles her sister's limbs were currently in, as well as the blood where her skin was ripped—she also noted the red… fur? that seemed to be poking out from those rips. "Elsa… help… m-me." Anna whimpered as she stared up into her sister's shocked eyes.

"Anna… I… I don't know what's wrong…" Another sickening crack as Anna's bones seemed to be breaking themselves and moving into different locations. "Anna… I… I can't help you…" Tears blurred Elsa's vision as the cracking continued and more skin began to tear causing Anna to cry out in more pain. "Anna!" She gasped again as she watched the princess's usually vibrant eyes dull and then close. Fearing the worst, Elsa began to shake her sister.

First a slight nudge. "Anna?"

And then a harder one. "Anna?!"

"Anna!" Shaking harder, she hoped that Anna would open her eyes once more. "ANNA!" But even as she continued to shake, her younger sister's eyes never slid open; finally, Elsa collapsed atop her sister's still body. "Anna! I can't lose you… please wake up." She cried, her body shaking with sobs as she lay against her sister's now prone form. Kai and Gerda looked on in sadness and sympathy.

_Grrr…._ The vibration in her sister's chest caused her to jump in surprise, before Elsa slowly sat up to peer down at what she thought was the dead body of her younger sister. Wild golden eyes looked up at her, peering over a long red-furred snout; pointed ears of a wolf laid back against the wolf-like head in a threatening manner caused Elsa to move slowly off of the new body.

"Anna?" Loud thumping could be heard coming down the hallway. No doubt the knights that Kai and Gerda had mentioned earlier—probably coming to see if the Princess and Queen were okay after the commotion of Anna's screaming and the loud breaking of the door. "…I know that's you Anna." The humanoid wolf moved into a crouched position as Elsa moved back towards the bed; it's eyes focused first on Elsa and then on Kai and Gerda as they both moved backwards out of fear.

"Anna… I know you won't hurt anyone… please…" The snarling continued, teeth bared in anger (or fear). But before Elsa could talk the humanoid wolf into a calm state, the knights stormed into the room, their swords and lances at the ready—all they saw was the wolf on princess Anna's bed, which was splattered with blood and tattered clothes: the wolf had eaten Anna.

"Queen Elsa, step back!" One of them called out, pulling the Queen by the arm out of the bedroom, even as she protested; Kai and Gerda were soon pushed out of the bedroom after her.

"No!" Elsa called out, attempting to get back into the room only to be blocked by a few of the younger knights. "Don't hurt her! That's the princess! ANNA!" Elsa called out. Crying out the princess's name as she heard a pained whimper in a wolf's voice—she worried for her sister. But as she moved to push past the younger knights, she heard pained yells from men's voices, and barks and growls. The sickening sound of flesh ripping accompanied their yells… the wolf was tearing them apart. "NO! ANNA!" Freezing the room, and the feet of the knights, and to the best of her ability, the wolf's feet. Maneuvering around the knights, she came into the room to see that one of the knights had caught the wolf in the side—Anna was hurt.

"Anna! I'm so sorry, baby." Elsa called out as she neared the wolf. As Elsa approached, the wolf growled in anger at the queen, trying to threaten her away from approach, not wanting to be hurt again. But Elsa knew that Anna wouldn't perceive her as a threat, she just had to get Anna to remember who she was. "Anna… please, I need you to stay calm." The wolf continued to breathe harshly, pain coming with each breath. Still Elsa moved closer, despite the calls from her knights to stay away, to let them handle the creature. Finally, Elsa reached a hand out to the wolf. And when she touched fur, the growling stopped.

The men were astounded to see their Queen petting a humanoid wolf, a werewolf, on its head; giving it comfort as it stood there, unsure of what to do. With a blink of the wolf's eyes, they returned to the natural color that Elsa saw of Anna's irises. The queen smiles warmly: Anna is back. "Fetch the doctor." Elsa orders with a wave of her hand, the ice receding from the room and the feet of the men. A few of the men stay there, the extra protectiveness of her knights not lost on her; while the others move out of the room and few run to do as the queen has said. Anna growls at the remaining knights, and Kai and Gerda as they re-enter the room.

"Hush, Anna. You know they mean no harm." This statement shuts the werewolf up, and once more their audience seems to sit in awe of this. "When the doctor comes, you will allow him to look at that wound…" The wolf's ears lay back in a submissive form, no doubt reacting to the ordering tone in the Queens' voice. "Hmm, seems like you listen better as a wolf than as a human." A small whimper-bark is what Elsa gets in response. "You're going to have to repeat that later, I don't speak wolf." The wolf reaches up and licks the queen on her cheek quickly in an affectionate manner before the doctor is heard being shuffled into the room.

"W-wha? A wolf, your majesty? I am no specialist on animals." Elsa turns to face the medical practitioner.

"It's the princess, doctor. I just need to know that she'll survive the night. From my reading as a child, this sort of thing ends when the sun rises." A nod from the doctor let her know that he agreed. When he moved closer, the wolf let out a sharp growl. "Oh hush you." She looked back up at the doctor after the short reprimand, and nodded for him to continue. He approached the wolf-woman once more and took a quick look at the wound in her side.

"It's just a scratch, your majesty. It barely broke the skin, so it did not hit anything vital."

"Thank you, doctor. You may return to your home." The man nodded and walked back out of the room. Looking at Kai and Gerda she smiled: "You may return to bed, Anna and I will return to sleep as well." Once everyone had left them alone in the bedroom, Elsa looked to the wolf. "Well... I ruined your door… you won't be sleeping in here tonight." The werewolf tilted her head in question. "Oh, you're just too cute!" Elsa said with a smile as she reached up and scratched her behind the ear—within a moment, one of the werewolf's hind-legs was moving much like a dog's would from hitting that one spot. After a moment, the werewolf playfully snapped at Elsa's fingers. "Alright, alright… come on then." Elsa moved from Anna's bedroom and back across the hallway to her own bedroom. Slowly, Anna the werewolf followed behind her.

Moving inside, she removed her overcoat and hung it on the hook next to her door; then she moved to the bed and moved back under the blankets. "Come on Anna." She spoke, patting the empty spot behind her. The werewolf slowly climbed over Elsa and cuddled up next to the Queen, curled up in a semi-circle. Before long the two were back to sleep.

The next morning, Gerda quietly entered the queen's bed chambers to give the queen her early breakfast—the day was going to be long and full of meetings and paperwork—upon seeing Elsa curled around the now human Anna, Gerda merely pulled the blankets back up over their bodies and backed out of the room. Queen Elsa could afford to take five more minutes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So… werewolves… hopefully it didn't suck too much =D

Oh and if anybody's a Tumblr nut, mine is: kalyri

Most of my fics hit Tumblr first... but they'll all eventually hit this site too.

Love ya'll for reading! =D

_Chezi Out_


End file.
